


我的木头侍卫12

by ANSIRE



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANSIRE/pseuds/ANSIRE





	我的木头侍卫12

两人在床上胡闹到第二天酉时，太阳沉了大半身子，只余稍许橘色的光发散着并不温暖的热度。

深秋的天色黑的早，轩辕破在屋里找来几盏琉璃灯，从床头开始挨个点了一排。

陈友谅抱着被子默默看人折腾，不忍心告诉对方自己依然不太能瞧清楚。

“你倒是不会给我省钱。”他打趣地笑笑，故意岔开话题去逗自家大木头，说话间弯起嘴角，特别纵容又撩拨的模样。

轩辕破语塞，被陈少爷这么一说，完全找不出话来反驳，只得丢下火折，急匆匆地跑回床沿去拉人手。

“我、我没有……不是这样的。”

青年穿戴整齐后又变回寡言少语的状态，和昨天在床上的时候判若两人。

硝石硫磺的气味从他指尖传来，带着烟熏火燎又令人安心的感觉。

陈友谅勾住轩辕破微微颤抖的小手指，心里软地一塌糊涂。

“我乱说的。”他安抚地挠了挠人掌心，不自在地别开脸，“你别信呀，呆子。”

灯芯炸出噼啪的轻响，烛光跳动起来，瞬间的明暗捉住陈友谅面上的懊恼，真真切切地落在轩辕破眼里。

年轻的乾元呼吸一窒，欲言又止，斟酌了半天才凑近，用手捂住陈友谅的眼睛，轻柔地吻了吻他红肿的嘴巴。

“……你说什么，我都相信的。”

陈友谅僵在塌上，被这种认真的承诺弄地羞赧不已，只好闭起眼，乖乖任轩辕破小狗似的在嘴唇上舔来舔去。

明明连更亲密的事情都做过了，怎么还能因为一句话就没出息地头晕目眩呢？

陈少爷想不通，也没工夫想通，耳鬓厮磨间被人垫住后脑勺压在墙上，热切地夺取了呼吸。

刚穿好没多久的衣服又被撕扯开，挂在手臂关节处垂死挣扎，露出爱痕交错的肌肤。

轩辕破顺着陈友谅的腰线摸下去，手伸进被子里，从会阴处滑到后面，在那被蹂躏了一晚上的肉穴里搅弄按压，重新做着扩张。

简单清理过的小穴很快潮湿起来，咕叽咕叽地流着水，兴奋地吞咽着乾元的手指。

“可以了，快点……”

陈友谅受不了地推了推轩辕破，把人拉近自己，失焦的眼睛微微睁大，无辜又纯粹。

轩辕破见不得他这种样子，一个用力就把人翻过去面对墙壁，叉开双腿坐在自己跪着的身上。

“我……我从前看过绘本。”他试着蹭动几下，惹来坤泽模糊的低喘，随后卡住人腿根把肉棒对准柔软的小穴插了进去，“说这个姿势进的特别深…”

抬高腰部，轩辕破贴紧陈友谅的后背，拉住他的双手分开摁在墙上，大开大合的动了起来，粗硬的性器几乎是连根抽出，再毫不留情地整个插入，把身前的坤泽顶地一下下蹭在墙上，连呻吟都变了调。

陈友谅差点昏过去，背后是轩辕破火热的胸膛，前面是冰冷坚硬的墙面，敏感的乳尖没有间断地被迫抵在上面摩擦，很快就火辣辣地没了知觉。

“……你……嗯嗯，你从啊！……不……嗯…”

他想问轩辕是哪学来的这破姿势，结果一张嘴全是不成句的叫床声，连忙咬紧了牙关，只肯发出呜呜嗯嗯地闷哼。

生殖腔轻易被撞开，纳了乾元火热的前端进去，温吞地吸吸放放，时不时还兜头罩下一股股热情的爱液来。

轩辕破分开陈友谅的五指，交错着握紧他箍在怀里，下身打桩似的往斜上方挺弄，恨不得把囊袋也挤进肉穴里。

“谅谅，少爷…这个姿势舒不舒服……我是不是进到你最深处了，是不是？”

轻咬坤泽薄薄的耳尖，轩辕破有些语无伦次，体位的关系让他轻易扣住陈友谅，无论人怎么挣动都没办法从这个姿势里脱开。

穴口的媚肉吸附着性器被带出些许，又狠狠地操进去，陈友谅摇起头，被这仿佛没有休止的交合弄地几欲崩溃。

“放唔！……放开……啊啊！……啊……”

他往后用脑袋去蹭轩辕破，什么也无法思考，只本能地向自己的乾元靠近，委屈地求助讨饶。

特殊的姿势让他膝盖悬空，被死死定在原地随着撞击颠簸，腰部以下又酸又软，后穴也濒临高潮抽搐不止，若不是有轩辕破撑着，能直接摔到床上去。

“忍一忍，马上就好，马上就好……”

充满占有欲地亲吻人布满红痕的肩胛，轩辕破趴在陈友谅背上缓了缓，见他受不了却还向自己这个始作俑者撒娇示弱，当下额角就有青筋暴起，浑身肌肉都兴奋地发疼。

“一会让你舒服。”

咬住坤泽腺体处的皮肉，乾元挺动腰腹对准人敏感点大力挞伐，没几十下就松开手，搂着对方下滑的身子压在床铺里，抬高臀部继续又深又重地操干。

陈友谅侧着脸俯在被单上，被粗硬的性器插地阵阵痉挛，叫都叫不出声音。

轩辕破伸手去摸他的脊背，下体发狠做完最后的冲刺，拔出性器射在了人雪白的大腿上。

两人分开时肉穴发出啵地一声轻响，稠滑的肠液淌出来，滴滴答答地混到微凉的精液上。

陈友谅蹭了蹭下巴翻过身，以为结束了，谁知还没喘匀气，就让轩辕破突然掐住腰，埋头将自己还没发泄的欲望含进了嘴里。

“……做什么…唔嗯——”

轩辕破用牙齿轻轻刮过前端的沟回，把陈友谅茫然的询问直接逼退进了肚子里。

从未有过的体验让他羞耻地蜷缩起指尖，拒绝的话在舌前转了半圈，又被灭顶的快感打散，只能化作不甘的闷哼。

原来轩辕破之前说的“一会让你舒服”是这个意思。

他摸索着探到轩辕破的脑袋，十指插进那人浓密的发间，忽然觉得身心都在这个乾元面前输地彻底。

本少爷可能要死在别苑了……


End file.
